


Wow That's Not Good

by Mama_applesauce



Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, I wrote this at like 1 am, Junhee just wanted Seyoon to meet his family, Junhee's poor mother, Junwow?, M/M, Seyoon needs to stop, Vampire!Seyoon, Wowjun?, come on choices give me something to work with, someone please help, what is their ship name?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 18:01:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13769541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mama_applesauce/pseuds/Mama_applesauce
Summary: Junhee wasn't prepared when Seyoon bit his mother





	Wow That's Not Good

There were a lot of things that Junhee was not prepared for in life. He wasn’t prepared to file his taxes for the first time. He wasn’t prepared for the explosion that occurred when he didn’t cut his potato before baking it. And he definitely wasn’t prepared when Seyoon bit his mother in front of his entire family. One moment everyone was enjoying some chicken, and the next moment Seyoon munching on something a little less avian. Junhee’s father fainted, his grandmother was screaming, and his cousin started running the other way. Junhee was mortified, and all he could do was rip Seyoon away and start dragging him to the door.

“Bye everyone, I’m so sorry, I hope to hear from you again but I understand if you never call me again” Junhee shouted as he pulled Seyoon by his shirt out the door. He threw Seyoon in their car and got in the driver's seat, running a hand through his hair once the doors were locked. He looked over at Seyoon who was slowly coming out of his hangry “let me eat your mother” mood and sighed in frustration, this was not what he planned on. He started the car and pulled out of his parent's driveway, heading back to home. The ride was mostly silent until Seyoon had calmed down completely and realized what he did.

“Sorry I bit your mom, I didn’t know I was that hungry” Seyoon watched Junhee closely, watching for any sign of forgivingness, but there was none. Just more silence. “I really didn’t mean to. If it makes you feel any better, she didn’t taste as good as you do” he tried apologizing again, but when Junhee slammed on the breaks and turned to look at Seyoon, panic set in. That was obviously not the right thing to say.

“What the fuck Seyoon! That is not what I want to hear right now! You tried to snack on my mother like she was Mcchicken sandwich! The last thing I want you to say is that I taste better!” Junhee shouted and Seyoon shrank in his seat. The rest of the ride was silent. When they got back junhee went straight to the bathroom, shutting and locking the door, leaving seyoon to sit on the couch, lonely, sad, and still kinda hungry. Junhee came out of the bathroom an hour or so later, appearing a bit more relaxed and less angry, and Seyoon decided to attempt an apology again.

“I’m so so sorry, I thought I would make it till after the family dinner, but apparently I miss judged how hungry I was, and then your mother smelled like you, wait I don’t mean that in a weird way, just you know people with type O blood all kinda smell the same” Seyoon rambled on, trying to make his apology a little less disgusting and weird. He stopped when Junhee released a small sigh and shook his head.

“Look, I’m not mad anymore, disappointed and embarrassed, but not mad. I knew I should've let you feed before we left, but I decided against it and I shouldn’t have. Now my family is never going to contact me again” Junhee mumbled, looking down. Seyoon got up and walked over to him, wrapping his arms around him.

“I’m sure they will still talk to you, they’re family and families always work their weird shit out. They probably will just want to never see me again and you to explain” Seyoon told Junhee, patting his back slightly ”besides, you always complain about your parents bad jokes, now you won’t have to hear them again for a long time” he attempted to joke, in return he got a small smack on the head and an annoyed huff from Junhee. “Too soon?”

“Too soon. I really don’t think we will be joking about this for a long time” Junhee said, pulling away from Seyoon’s embrace to look at him “come on, you're probably still hungry, let's get you fed before you try to eat the mailman or something” He grabbed Seyoon’s hand and pulled him along to their bedroom. Seyoon nodded and followed him along, thankful that it seemed all would end well. And as he held his lover, feasting on that divine liquid that coursed through the man's veins, only one thought crossed his mind,

Junhee’s mother did taste a bit better.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry :D


End file.
